customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Heero Slayer
Heero Slayer, the Villain Conqueror, is the main antagonist in Alternate Universe of G-Rocka. He has destroyed countless planets in the Outer Rim to find a worthy opponent. History Slayer's first and last mission as a Hero ended with him drifting into space after his dropship exploded near the Outer Rim. There, he was discovered by a Faceless Drone, a discarded Hero body without a core that survived. The Faceless Drone repaired the damage Slayer sustained during the explosion. The villains that resided in the Outer Rim repeatedly attacked the Faceless Drone to dismantle the Hero. Slayer saw the incredible power the Faceless Drone demonstrated and begged the Faceless Drone to train him. The Faceless Drone had the notion that Slayer, being a Hero, would use this power to defend the weak as he was once programmed to do as a training bot. Slayer secretly desired the power the Faceless Drone displayed while he was recovering. Slayer demonstrated limitless potential during the course of his training. He attained the Super Mode much quicker than G-Rocka due to the fact that he had no inner conflict within and had nothing to lose with everything to gain. The Faceless Drone saw the dark energy growing in Slayer, but dismissed it, hoping to reverse the dark desires. By the time Slayer gained power greater than the Faceless Drone, he rallied the several villains from the Outer Rim to start conquering the nearby planets. His master watched helplessly as he conquered the nearby planets. Slayer did not care about why his master did not try to stop him once he made his decision to conquer other worlds. Once he made his way to Makuhero City, he challenged any Hero who believed they could defeat him as well as any Heroes who attacked him in groups. The only Hero that managed to put up a fight was G-Rocka, and even then, Slayer did not even need to activate his Super Mode. Thrilled by the fact that he found a Hero who posed even a slight threat, he granted Makuhero City a chance to live on borrowed time till his return in five cycles to give the Heroes time to train. His whereabouts are unknown as the Heroes anxiously wait for his return. Super Mode Slayer attained this level through his intense training under the Faceless Drone. Slayer's cape turns into two wings, allowing him to discharge the excessive energy without destroying his surroundings. The technology was built by himself and the Faceless Drone to prevent unnecessary destruction at the time during his training. It is unknown whether not he cares about it any longer since he smashes anything in his way. The Super Mode amplifies his current powers and negates the charge time needed for the cannons. Equipment Broad Sword x1: Infused with Anti-Quaza, Slayer is able to channel the dark energy through this sword with destructive power, enough to cut through an armored drop ship with one stroke. Battle Star x1: Infused with Anti-Quaza, the wielder can cause explosions with every hit that can level skyscrapers with ease. Anti-Quaza Cannons x2: Similar to G-Rocka's Quaza cannons, the extent of its power is yet unknown and requires to be charged depending how strong he needs the blast to be. Forearm Blades x2: These blades are used to slice his opponents while punching them into a pulp. They can also shoot out from his forearm at great velocity. See Also * Heero Slayer/Gallery Trivia * Heero Slayer has the same first name as Heero Yuy, the main protagonist from Gundam Wing. * Heero is prononced the same as Hero. * Heero Slayer's design is based on the gundam GF13-001NHII Master Gundam from the series Mobile Fighter G Gundam. * His normal mode is also similar to Master Gundam's Normal Mode. Category:Living Villains Category:Black Villains Category:Alternate Universes Category:Characters Category:2013 Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes